The Son of Gaea
by SonOfOlympusMons
Summary: A half-blood awesome jaw-dropping adventures as he fights for his life to live. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE SON OF GAEA.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. So please enjoy!**

So every school I have ever gone to is weird there always is a kid being kicked out for something like blowing up the science lab with a potion (nobody saw that one but me everyone else thought it was a chemical reaction). But when I got to high school it got weird, every school I went to there was a kid named Percy Jackson. He was always in trouble for something: like on a field trip a teacher swooped down and picked him up, the second year he blow up a gym the third year a teacher turned into a manticore (I don't think I pay enough attention in history class), then he murdered a cheerleader that looked like a vampire (he didn't even use a wooden stake). then I was sitting on the dock an i saw him sitting in a car with his girlfriend then a Pegasus swoops out of no where and lands on the car. and his girlfriend acted like every thing was normal. So, he gets on the Pegasus and leaves then about twenty minutes later a ship blew up off the coast of long island coincident, I think not he's hiding something so I'm going to trail that Pegasus to find where he goes. Let me just say tailing a Pegasus is hard, actually impossible I lost sight in about 2 seconds, so he slipped away again one try tailing him again or threaten to kill his mom if he doesn't tell me... you can guess which I chose to do... kill his mom! not (I bet you just thought this was going to be a story that kills off main characters). So, I asked people if they saw a big bird flying and where it went by now I figured that something was protecting him from people's vision) my answer was yes and it lead me to a farm. I had seen the farm before but I was little then and my dad was still alive in fact this was the road he died on, but anyway, I climbed the hill and saw something amazing a tree. Ha, you thought I'd say a statue or monster didn't you but monsters don't exist. so I went up and examined the tree, it was a tall pine tree, then i saw a huge sign that was in Greek (ever since the fourth ''school incident'' I have been listening in history class) then it started to turned into English. It said Camp Half-blood on it, then I heard a voice yelling at me.

''Who are you?'' So I turned and ran.  
i headed up the hill the breeze was in my face i turned around and was happy to see they were losing the race because of there armor then my smile was turned upside down when i saw one of them had a bow. he shot it then, i felt like time froze as i stepped to the side, grabbed the arrow and turned around and threw it at him. He was wearing armor so it didn't hurt him but him and his friends were shocked by my actions, and that bought enough time for me to get away. I had no idea how I did that thing back there I mean I didn't tell myself to do that I just... did I guess.

**That's my first chapter don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

So, I suppose I didn't tell you much about me imparticular, but there's not much to know I'm just a kid with Ad-Hd and dyslexia. I wear brown and white clothes all the time nothing else, I'm a kid who had a black dad and a white mother (besides that i don't know much about my mother) ,I have brown eyes, brown hair I'm a little taller than lots of kids in my grade (besides this one kid I went to school with once his name was Tyson). oh and my name is Vanret, now you are probably thinking what kind of name is that... well i blame my parents for giving me such a weird name. now that you now a little about me i should get back to the story.

I got so lucky on my way to the beaches dock, i found a bunch of gold coins stashed under a rock. i am pretty fit, so i just jogged back to the beach where a man who works at the orphanage was going to be waiting for me and 4 other kids to come back to the van, so we would be back to the orphanage, while I was jogging i kept thinking about what i did back at the so called ''camp half-blood''. i had no idea what kind of camp it was but i could tell it definitely was not a normal camp, it was so easy to tell it was no ordinary camp because the people who chased me looked like Greeks or Romans that popped out of a text-book( i told you i paid attention in history class now). I made it back to the orphanages van in the nick of time, but when i got there the man from the orphanage (his name is Mr. Good but he's mean so behind his back I call him Mr. Youdonthavetouseamegaphoneicanhearyou) ,with his megaphone he never takes from his mouth and yelled at me.  
''Mr. Terra where have you been?"  
I answered him calmly, ''I just went for a walk.''  
''Well your late.''  
''Not according to the watch you gave me, according to it I'm early,'' I retorted.  
Since he could sense he lost the argument he yelled at me, ''Just get in the damn van or you wont get supper.''  
So since I won the argument he made another kid who is my age scoot over so i was in the middle of the van great. I could tell it was going to be a long, long, uncomfortable ride back to the orphanage.

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget you won't die if you review so please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! **ut a huge cockroach in my hair, so since I was startled I smooshed it in my hair with my hand. then tom started crying, whining, and screaming( yes he did all of these at the same time... its a multi talented 8 year old) Vanret killed my pet cockroach. so then I tried to defend myself but saw a chance to get back at me for the little argument (I still say i won that fight) we had at the beach and decided to take it. so took out his megaphone and yelled into it

'' ''  
I answered as loud as I could to try to match the megaphone (unfortunately I could not match it but it was closer than most people at the orphanage get when we try to mock )  
''YES''  
Well I guess that wasn't a good idea because the next thing I saw was a fist, then I saw the roof of the van, and lastly tom put a roach on my face (I guess he had 2 pet roachs).  
So when I woke up I was in my bed, the first thing i noticed was I was in my bed, second thing was I had a huge bump on the side of my face, and third tom was also in the room putting his pet roach in a jar. so i acted on my realization of the fact tom was in the room with me first and no one else was, I marched over to his bed, and screamed at him( I have a tiny anger problem)  
''What the hell where you thinking putting your damn cockroach in my fucking hair''  
( like I said tiny tiny anger issue) before you could respond I punched him in the head as hard as I could, that caused him to be forced out of his bed and land head first on the concrete floor, then his head started to bleed...  
''SHIT''  
**thanks for reading and would it make you end up like tom if you left a review. I won't be posting for two days soo sorry I have stuff I have to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

That's the story of how Tom ended up in the hospital and I'm not allowed to leave my room in the orphanage. The only company I have is my huge dog Trevor, he's a black dog and he is huge. I have never been able to identify what kind of dog he is. the only reason I'm able to keep him is because some strange guy came in and payed the orphanage gold coins to let me keep him. the orphanages idea of grounding some one is crazy, when you are grounded one you only get to eat lunch, two you literaly cant leave your room unless their is a fire or flood, and three no one can see you or talk to you unless they bring you lunch. Honestly, being grounded can mean death if a murderer comes in your window. Today my lunch was late by two hours, then when it was finally brought it was Tom bringing it and he did not look happy. Then, he spit in my food and said  
''Here's you stupid food."

''Hey Tom your out of the hospital early, I thought you were going to be in the hospital for a week not three days.''  
''Well, you were wrong.''  
''Can I have my food now.''  
''Sure come and get it,'' then he threw it on the floor and dropped a damn roach from it (where does he get his fucking roaches from) and with that he stormed out of my room.

When I finally wasn't grounded any more I ran to my best friends room. my best friends name is Dan. He is a african-american kid, he has black eyes, is scrawny, has NO muscles at all, and is one of the smartest kids I know. on my way to see Dan I bumped into maul. He's Dan and my worst enemy he's american, has brown eyes (sometimes they look like they glow red), he loves to play with fire (he especially loves playing with it in my dresser), his face is a looks like it could of been put together wrong, and he is pretty tall. so he said.  
''Hi.''  
I answered,''hi''  
''Looks like your no longer grounded''  
''Yep I'm heading to see Dan''  
'' cool and i heard what you did to my baby brother tom''  
( tom is the little brother of my worst enemy and hes annoying like his older brother so i have come to the conclusion that annoying runs in there family)  
then he said '' i what to give you the '' gift you gave to tom''  
then when he pulled back to punch me the ground began to shake and you could hear something roar...

**Thanks for reading and I'll try not to not write anything for that long of a time again.**


End file.
